Talk:Fisch Hochstadt
Talk to me! Blub, Blub! I will Respond Soon. Please do not discuss how I gave Bellina her Scar. I won't answer you if you do. Archaeology Can you help me with the new Archaeology Site? I found a Brand new Civilization. I believe It could be the Legendary Club Penguin Kingdom! -Swiss Ninja ARRRR That be a cool suit! -Corai PUFFLES RULE! SO DOES CHI CON! (Pirate day!) Offer You being immortal has made you chosen for us. (Not Swiss) We shall ask you to join us and we shall stand over Darktan's Army! --Flywish's Army (Talk to us here) (Talk to our leader here) Flywish, do you know Fisch will be tortured by Swiss? bad choices.....Bad choices....... -Xorai Oh Xorai quit stalking us and doing that already please! -Corai Ok Xorai made a point Here's the deal, If Swiss comes to an Army meeting and you join We can kick Swiss out of the army if he tries to torture you. That won't get him a role on X and the City and you could replace him if we do kick Swiss out. --Flywish Time Agency Yes and no. Yes is that you have xp from digging things up and classing them or something. No means that you won't be selected for missions unless needed. However you will get basic training. Equipment will arrive soon. --Time Agency RE: Sainthood *tries to hold in laughter* Fisch Hochstadt {snickers}, Duke of {snickers} Keukenhof Castle: I'm- hee hee -sorry, your grace, but- heh heh -I, I can't give Sainthood to {snickers} any family member of heretics. It is Governance company policy. Besides... besides... oh, I can't hold it in... HEE HA HA HA!!! TUSS PISCIS SYNTHESIS... TAM... TAM... TAM RIDICULA!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Excuse me, I honestly can't help it, your grace... HA HA HA {snort}! THE PISCIS! HA HA HA!! *falls over laughing* Ita... Ita... oh, I can't finish! HEE HA HA HA HA!! -- P.S.: Please forgive me, Fisch, Duke of Keukenhof Castle... hee ha ha ha! Letter of Concern Dear Fisch Hochstadt, As we all know, your egotistic brother who hates you bitterly is gaining an excessive amount of land. As we know as well, the Antarctic Peninsula has been conquered by Vikings. Just Recently, we've gotten word that they.... formed an alliance. I believe that Club Penguin is to be the next victim of Swiss Ninja's Invasions. It is in your and our best interests if we are to leave the island as soon as possible to South Pole City. There, we will provide you a house to stay in until this war ends. Meet us with your luggage three days after you recieve this letter at the Maritime Station. Bring Money and buy the ticket that goes straight to South Pole City. We hope to see you soon, and pleasure doing business with you. --The Antics Brothers, Explorer 767 and Fred 676 Citizenship and Illegal Immigrant Your visa has expired. Please renew. About the citizenship, you're eligible yet. You remain a Snoss citizen. This means that Snoss law applies to you. You must follow it's and our's government orders. The Snoss have requested you to return back to Snowzerland. You'll be tried under Snoss law and possibly found guilty of illegal emigration. Under federal law, the USA will take action to arrest any illegal emigrants, aliens or foreigners who have broken Snowzerland's law back home. As of now, foreign office agents and federal police officers are coming to arrest you. Thank you. --The X Leader, Superintendent ---- Need a lawyer? FISCH HOCHSTADT: It has come to my attention that you are an illegal immigrant from Snowzerland, but that you have fled your homeland for persecution reasons. This is called seeking asylum. You want to become a refugee. Now, the Snoss government wishes to have you deported and trial you in the homeland of your citizenship. This is called extradition, which means that your home country is calling you home to stand trial upon crimes done there. If you aquire citizenship elsewhere, you murk the clear extradition mandate. What you need to do is prove, before a USA court, that you are fleeing as a refugee, or... Are you being persecuted for anything like that? Or, is the country you once lived in dissolved, collapsed, couped, or was annexed, and you are fleeing the new government that persecutes? Remember, the "government" ccould be the police, a law, or the sovereign of a realm. You need a lawyer; I am one. Had an accident? I'll sue for you! Regards, -Melvin Turtleheimer, Attorney at Law Non roleplay '''NOTE: This Immortality does not give him no fighting advantages whatsoever, with the exception from healing from injuries faster. Furthermore, He can't feel pain that would kill him. ' Uhmm, that does give him an advantage. You can stab him 35 times, and he won't die? Wow, that's sure not an advantage. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh.]] 22:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC)